Software components, such as programs, applications, libraries, etc., are vulnerable to malicious code in the form of backdoors, A backdoor is functionality that is added to a software component, often intentionally, to allow otherwise unauthorized access to a user who is aware of the backdoor. For example, some backdoors may allow the user to execute components, access data, or utilize a level of privileges that would otherwise be unauthorized. Although it may be simple for a malicious actor to add a backdoor to a software component, detecting and removing backdoors is often a manual process that can be time consuming and error-prone.